The subject invention relates to apparatus for decontaminating objects. More particularly, the subject invention relates to apparatus for washing items adjacent the apparatus and washing objects positioned between spray tubes of the apparatus.
In the washing and decontamination of objects, it often proves most time consuming. Single nozzles connected to a water hose have been used, but they suffer from the disadvantage of not covering a sufficiently large area. Sprays from a nozzle have been used, but they too require continual moving to provide good coverage.
In the art of fire fighting equipment, a further problem exists in trying to efficiently clean all sides of a fire hose after it has been used. One known apparatus utilizes two concentric tubes. Water is supplied to the outside tube, passes through openings in the inside tube and there impinges on a fire hose being pulled through the inside tube. This system is awkward to use, represents a waste of water, and is unnecessarily heavy for a tired fireman to handle.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the heretofore problems, as set forth above.
In one aspect of the invention, a decontamination apparatus has a handle operatively connected to first and second spray tubes and operatively connectable to a pressurized water source.
The handle has first and second end portions and a middle portion. The handle has an opening on said first and portion and first and second spaced apart openings on said second end portion. The openings of the handle are in communication with one another.
The first and second spray tubes each have an axis, first and second end portions and an opening extending therethrough. The spray tube first end portions extend into a respective opening of the handle second end portion and are sealingly connected thereto. The second end portion the spray tubes is sealed.
Each of the spray tubes have a plurality of openings extending linearly along the axis on one side thereof Each of the spray tubes are rotatable between a first position at which the openings are directed toward one another and a second position at which the openings are directed outwardly in common, generally parallel directions.